


if the high is worth the pain

by miri8luh



Series: Dead Revolutionaries [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Ouija series, explains some of jehan's mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri8luh/pseuds/miri8luh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short side story pre-Ouija to explain some of the mentions of Jehan in chapter 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if the high is worth the pain

**Author's Note:**

> title is from blank space by taylor swift

“NO, GRANTAIRE, GET AWAY I ALMOST HAD IT!”

 

            Eponine stood off to the side, tears filling her normally stoic eyes, hands clasped together so, so tight, praying to whatever God there might be that Jehan would be okay. Grantaire pulled at the small blonde, his face red with tears and eyes frantic with Obliviation.

 

            “I’m not fucking losing you, Jehan,” Grantaire shouted, his voice cracking on the last syllable of the poet’s name.

 

            If it was the one-time affair of Eponine’s fervent prayers, or his best friend breaking down into tears he had caused, Jehan finally came back from Obliviation, only to immediately collapse into R.

 

            Jehan sobbed into Grantaire’s chest, gripping the cynic tight to himself, as if he would disappear, or go spectral, if he let go even slightly. Grantaire clutched the poet just as hard, kissing the top of his braided hair fervently, with the kind of desperation and love only the best of friends could possess.

 

            Wordlessly, Eponine drifted over to her best friends, latching herself onto Jehan’s back, much like a leech in that it would take something incredible to pry her off. Wordlessly, she tightened her grip on the poet, catching R’s gaze and nodding sharply.

 

            “Jehan,” Grantaire began, his resolve wavering with each millisecond that passed. The poet waited, holding his breath, and something in his gaze shattered Grantaire’s determination.

 

            Normally, Eponine would push it, but when Grantaire shut his mouth and instead kissed Jehan’s head again, Eponine dropped the issue. She knew Jehan was in danger, and R knew it. Hell, even Jehan knew it.

 

            But the utter conviction that the poet had, ready to face turning spectral over the fleeting glimpses granted to him by the Ouija, was enough to sway even Eponine’s jaded nature and Grantaire’s innate cynicism.

 

            And for now, pressed between his closest friends as they all cried themselves to exhaustion, Jehan could forget his determination, and allow himself to stay safe, and comforted, and not happy but at least content. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm [annie-leonhardt](http://annie-leonhardt.tumblr.com/) on tumblr
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
